Long term mission
by Dgm-yoai-lover
Summary: Allen and Lavi want to connsumate their relationship, but due to various circumstances have been unable to. Finally, however, they get sent away on a long term mission without any supervision. WARNING: SMUT! ONESHOT AllenxLavi Laven you have been warned


**I don't own this.**

**WARNING: Smut.**

**Don't ask why I wrote this, it was just a spontaneous "I wanna write smut" moment.**

**--**

Allen and Lavi had been dating for almost a year now, having confessed to each other shortly after the attack on headquarters. However, due to various circumstances such as Lavi being a Bookman and Allen being tailed by Link at all hours of the day, as well as various missions, they never got around the spending what they felt was enough time with the other. They both understood they would face these problems when they had gotten together, but hadn't anticipated just how hard it was to get time for even kissing. They couldn't do it in front of people, seeing as they had to keep their relationship fairly low key in public.  
Around about six months after getting together they found the time to just sit and talk, holding each other and kissing, and somehow in their discussion the topic of sex came up. It was a very awkward and embarrassing conversation involving Allen blushing so much he couldn't talk (if that made sense), but eventually they established they wanted to do it with each other, but because of time as well as the fact that both their rooms had noisy beds and thin walls it seemed it would have to wait. Sex was practically forgotten about until Komui called them up to go on a long term mission in a town in France, as since there had been suspicious activity in various spots in Europe they needed to post guards to keep watch. Allen ended up being paired with Lavi

--

'So...Ahem' Lavi cleared his throat and attempted to sound casual, 'It seems as though we'll be staying there for a couple weeks... Alone. I was thinking maybe we could consider it a chance to do it finally?'

Allen looked up from the first class seat he was sitting on. He pulled at his collar, looking nervous.

'Um... Maybe...'His voice sounded a little high. Although Allen truly did love Lavi, and was sure he wanted this, the topic was still a sensitive one. He was still a virgin, despite being the legendary Cross Marion's apprentice, and the idea scared him a little. He distracted himself by staring out at the scenery rushing past, and somewhere up the front end of the train a whistle blew.

'You don't have to if you don't want to,' Lavi smiled and gave the smaller boy's hand a gently squeeze, 'I'm not putting pressure on you.'

'I know...' Allen nodded, his blush deepening. 'I'm sure I want to Lavi. I love you like hell, and I'm sixteen now, maybe seventeen, and I know I'm ready but I just... First time...'

'Hm...' Lavi gave him a kiss on the head, 'I love you too Allen. Besides, I'm nervous about it too, so you aren't the only one...'

Allen nodded slowly and leant his head against Lavi's shoulder. Lavi sighed sadly. Yes, he was nervous, quite nervous in fact, but for different reasons.

As a Bookman, he was not allowed to have attachments such as relationships; however, he was still an apprentice and not bound by all the same rules. He was allowed to have sex and he was allowed a relationship, but he was only allowed sex with people he didn't love, such as prostitutes, flings or one-night-stands, and if he did fall in love and form a relationship, then he couldn't consummate it. They were screwed-up rules, but they were there, and if he made love to Allen he'd be breaking both of them. He wondered if doing this would mean he'd have to leave the clan, or leave Allen, but there was no way he'd choose his duty as Bookman over the one he loved. Those stupid rules could rot in hell.  
Allen... Before him, he hadn't had a name. Yes, he'd had forty-nine aliases which people addressed him bye, but when people talked to him and addressed him with those names, it almost hadn't felt like they were talking to him. But then He'd met Allen, and he _became _Lavi, he felt like it was his name and identity. Allen had given him an identity as a person.  
They felt the train slow in speed, and stood up to collect their things from the overhead racks. As the redhead walked out the door, he felt a tug on his coat and looked down to see Allen staring up at him, his cheeks an attractive pink.

'I... Uh... I wanna do it.' He stuttered slightly and stared down at his feet.

Lavi smiled, and pressed his lips against the shorter before opening the door and moving out into the crowd spiling out of the train. Allen was so adorable when he was shy and embarrassed.

--

The two exorcists walked through the streets, until Lavi spotted a grand motel and led him to it. Allen stood fidgeting nervously, switching his weight from one foot to the other as Lavi put his bags down and approached the lady at the front desk.

'Hello miss,' he smiled widely, 'we're from the Black Order, and we'd like a room.'

'Ok...' She nodded and got out a large old book and dipped her quill in ink. Allen's heart just about stopped after the conversation that followed.

'So, two beds? Or are there more of you coming?'

'Actually, we'd like one bed please.'

Allen almost choked on air and hastily looked at the floor, studying his shoes as the lady examined him and the older boy.

'_Dammit Lavi! That's practically telling her "We're gonna have sex tonight"! We could have just pushed two beds together!'_

'I see, one bed...' He heard the scratching of a pen, 'A king sized mattress? Queen? Double?'

'Hm...' Lavi sounded thoughtful as though picking out a new couch, 'Dunno... What do you think Allen? I'd go for king sized but maybe we don't need a big bed like that?'

'A-Anything's fine with me...' Allen murmured, utterly mortified. He gulped quietly and wrung his hands nervously.

'Speak up Allen, can't hear ya.' He felt the redhead sling his arm around him, 'You'll have to excuse him, he's a little shy. Just give us the best room you got if you don't mind. Oh, and uh, when you send the bill to the Order, make sure to put it down that we had separate beds ok? Don't want them trying to break us up...'

'Yes sir.'

More scratching of ink on paper, followed by the tinkle of keys being handed over.

'Room thirty-three, top floor to the left.'

'Thanks. Come on Allen!'

Lavi picked up their bags and walked towards the stairs. Allen hurried after him, red-faced. He caught up to his boyfriend and grabbed his sleeve, clinging to his arm.

'Did you have to make that so public?!' he hissed as they trod up the stairs.

'Public? Moyashi, she was the only person there! And she's a hotel receptionist; I'm sure she's seen MUCH weirder things then two guys asking for a bed.'

'I suppose...' Allen nodded slowly. They reached the landing of the second floor, and took a left down a corridor. At the end, Lavi unlocked the door, and they went in. It was quite a large room, more like an apartment, with a big comfortable-looking king-sized bed, a few lounges and a large coffee table, and a view of the pool outside. Over to the left was a white door labelled "bathroom". With the way it was decorated and set out, Allen would have thought it was quite a romantic place to make love for the first time, or at least would have thought so if he hadn't been so nervous his heart was hammering against his ribs.

Lavi set their luggage down, took one look at the room, and ran to leap onto the bed. He bounced a few times, testing the mattress, before lying back with his hands behind his head.

'Hm, pretty comfy mattress...'

Allen nodded absent-mindedly and sat nervously on one of the lounges. Lavi sat up again looking concerned. Allen looked a little pale, apart from the prominent blush on his cheeks. The Bookman slid off the bed, came over and gently squeezed Allen's shoulder

'Are you really ok with this?'

'Hm?' Allen looked up, 'Oh, yeah, I am.'

'You sure? Cos we don't have to if you don't think you are. If you aren't sure... Well with sex it's kind of a two way street, you know? If you aren't certain you want it isn't a good idea to do it.'

'I'm sure Lavi.' Allen smiled weakly. Lavi grinned back.

'That's good. So, room service? You must be hungry since we had to skip lunch.'

'Yeah, a little.'

'Which in Allen-ese, is code for "Oh god feed me now before I eat you." Hehe...'

Allen pouted, and Lavi gave him a quick kiss before going back over to the bed. On the bedside table was a menu, and he picked it up as he laid on the mattress, propped up on the giant pillows. Allen hesitated for a moment, then got up, walked over, unzipped his boots, kicked them off and crawled up against Lavi, snuggling into his shirt. Lavi chuckled and kissed his head, gently running his hand through his snow-coloured hair.

'You're too cute, Allen... I'm so glad I got you...'

Allen made an incoherent noise and picked up the menu Lavi had dropped. The eighteen-year old sweatdropped.

'Aw, you only wanted the menu?'

'I'm a parasite type, Lavi,' Allen smiled, 'it's important to see what food this place has got so I can get the right nutrients and such.'

'_He just wants to see if they have miterashi dango...' _Lavi sighed and chuckled again.

--

Dinner passed by very quickly for both of them. Afterwards, Allen went to have a shower, and then once he was out Lavi had one too. The redhead knew this was his last chance to back out, but he didn't want to. Those stupid rules were completely fucked up anyway. Not having attachments so he could remain bias... It was easy to remain bias! He'd fallen in love with Allen soon after they met, and throughout all that his work and style of recording had remained unchanged and unswayed. The only thing that had really changed was his outlook, and in minute ways, his personality, and those changes had been for the better. He'd become a better person because of Allen. He felt human again.

After drying himself off and getting into his pyjamas (though not really knowing why since he'd be naked again soon anyway), he searched through the bathroom sink cupboard, looking through the compliment hotel toothpaste, shampoo and soaps, and found at last a tube of something he could use as a lubricant. Blushing, he pocketed it, and took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping out into the bedroom. Allen sat on the bed, in his pyjamas also, blushing madly. The redhead smiled encouragingly.

'So Allen, definitely sure you wanna do this?'

'Yes.' Allen nodded. Lavi nodded also in understanding, walked around the lounges and came over to the bed. He switched off the lights, crawled on top of the covers, reached out and wrapped his arms around the boy soon to become his lover. After a moment of staring into each other's eyes, they both leaned forward and kissed once, twice, three times, before deepening the act, fighting for dominance. It was a passionate kiss, each mapping out the other's mouths with their tongues, the pleasantly familiar sensation which heated their bodies slowly but surely. This continued for at least two minutes before they had to pull away, panting and leaning on each other's shoulder.

'A-Allen...' Lavi murmured his name, locking him in another pash once they had regained their breath. Allen's already-fast heart-rate quickened when he found himself lying down, Lavi leaning over him and sitting between his knees. With one hand holding Allen's cheek, keeping him in the position for kissing, Lavi gently slid the other hand down the boy's side and gently but firmly brushed it against his thigh as though attempting to slowly smooth wrinkles from his clothes. This action made Allen moan into the kiss. It sent bolts of electricity up and down the redhead's spine and he found himself starting to get very aroused. He took his hand away from the shorter's leg, and moved to kiss and suck his neck and shoulder as he unbuttoned Allen's shirt.

'Mn...' Allen squeezed his eyes shut, 'Lavi...'

Being kissed and touched like this felt surprisingly good, and he was starting to get hot. A sigh of half-relief escaped his lips as he felt his shirt being slipped off and cool air hit his pale chest. He couldn't help but moan when Lavi's warm hands appeared on his collar bone and ghosted down, barely touching him and yet he could feel it. At this point, it seemed as though all his senses had gone into over-drive; his skin still tingled where Lavi had touched even if he had moved on, he could smell the scent of the redhead strongly, ink, fresh parchment and something else...

He wanted more. He wanted to feel Lavi touching him more. With that thought in mind, he cast almost all of his previous fears and reached with shaking hands to tug off Lavi's shirt. The redhead had to pull away from his neck to get the T off, and once Allen nervously tossed it aside Lavi placed his hands on either side of his head, looking deeply into his silver eyes.

'Ano...' Allen swallowed thickly. Having Lavi close like this, feeling the heat emanate off the older boy, their bodies pressed against each other but not in a crushing way ... It was all making him excited, and his pants were already feeling uncomfortably tight.

Lavi smiled, his eye taking on a glazed look, and lowered himself further down to kiss Allen, more sloppily and desperate this time, and while still supporting his weight with one hand, he slid his hand down Allen's lushed chest again, making him shudder and moan quietly. He gently rubbed his palm up and down Allen's clothed crotch, oh-so-slowly.

'O-Oh god Lavi!' Allen gasped and buried his face in Lavi's bare shoulder, digging his fingernails into his back as bolts of pleasure went through him. Allen was painfully hard, and he was close to climax.

'Feel good?' Lavi whispered huskily in the shorter's ear, giving him a quick feather kiss. He was sporting a handsome erecting at this time, and Allen gasped somewhat when he shifted so he could feel it pressing against his inner thigh.

'Y-Yes...' Allen nodded into his shoulder. 'Keep going... Pl-please...'

'Ok...'

Lavi forced himself to pry Allen's hands away from him and sat back so he could pull his pants down. Allen back on the pillows panting, hands flopped on either side of his head, a light sheen of sweat covering him, his cheeks a delicious pink. Once Lavi had removed his pants, leaving his tented underwear however, Allen sat up a little and giggled.  
Lavi blinked and looked up curiously into the younger's misty eyes.

'What's so funny?'

'Pink bunnies...'

The Bookman blinked again and realised he was talking about the pattern on his boxers. He pouted.

'For your information, bunnies are my favourite animals.'

'Hm...' Allen smiled softly and his eyes slid closed. Lavi blinked and hurriedly removed his underwear. Allen was tired and he couldn't do this with him asleep. He leaned back over the sleepy teen and gently bit his collarbone playfully, causing him to jerk awake and make a pleased sound.

'A-Ah...'

Lavi slid his fingers down Allen's sides, massaging them, until he came back to his waist. He hooked his fingers beneath the waist band, and in one swift movement, pulled his pyjama pants right off, underwear and all. Allen averted his eyes shyly and tried to turn his leg to Lavi couldn't see his throbbing erection, but the redhead held him still.

'Don't be embarrassed...' Lavi grinned. He was saying that, but he felt a little exposed when Allen blushed deeper, if that were possible, and let his grey eyes take in their nudity.

'Do you know what happens next?' Lavi enquired in a low voice. Allen nodded, and leant back against the pillow. He'd heard that this would hurt, but he wasn't going to show any fear of it. He'd had his eye stabbed out, his arm ripped off, and countless other injuries, so he could definitely handle this.  
He heard the sound of a cap opening, and shivered when Lavi hooked his legs over his shoulders and pressed something cold and gel-like against his entrance, hesitating in warning before sliding a finger in, pushing lube in with it. He gave a long quiet moan to accompany the movement; it didn't feel bad, just strange.  
Lavi slid the finger in and out, getting him used to it while lubricating his entrance. Then, he added a second finger, making Allen spasm slightly. That was a little uncomfortable, but the feeling faded once again as Lavi got him used to it.  
Then, the third finger was added, and his tossed his head, gripping Lavi's shoulders to ease the pain. Lavi paused, and then started doing a scissoring motion, stretching him.

'O-Ow...' Allen swallowed the pain; eyes squeezed shut, 'H-Ha...'

The redhead, seeing his discomfort, stopped. Allen patted his arms, begging him to continue. Then, Lavi's fingers moved further inside him and touched a certain bundle of nerves, making Allen's body tense as he cried out. Any second he felt like the unbearable pressure in his cock was going to release, and reading that, Lavi pulled his fingers out.

'G-god...' Allen panted, 'What...?'

'That was your prostate.' Lavi's voice was husky and sounded more like hard breathing; Allen's cries and moans were turning him on like a tap. 'Are you ok?'

'It hurts... But it feels so good,' Allen smiled sleepily, 'is that weird?'

'No,' the redhead shook his head as he leaned forward to kiss him, 'That's just about right. Ready to continue? I dunno about you bit I don't think I can hold on for much longer.'

'Y-Yeah... G-Go...'

Lavi nodded and pulled back slightly, adjusting Allen's legs so he had a firmer hold on them over his shoulders. There was the sound of the cap opening again, followed by the squelching sound of some kind of gel being applied to skin, and the exorcist closed his eyes as he felt something larger then a finger press against his entrance. Then, Lavi's hard member slid in slowly, and Allen screamed in ecstasy in pain, thrashing slightly. When he was buried all the way, the bookman leant forward again and kissed the tears from his eyes.

'Relax, k? It won't hurt for long.'

Then, with a firm grip on Allen's legs, the redhead started thrusting in and out, slowly at first. Allen gasped and cried out to god each time that bundle of nerves was hit, pleasure racking his body, heat coiling in his body and pooling in his stomach and member. He was getting so close, and Lavi was too, by the way his thrusts suddenly became erratic and his groans became louder. Allen just about lost it when the redhead started stroking his member firmly in time with his thrusts.  
Then, his body tensed as his spine snapped back unnaturally, screaming Lavi's name with pleasure as he violently came. Seconds later Lavi moaned, prolonging Allen's orgasm as his hot seed spilled onto his prostate. They collapsed in exhaustion onto the bed in a hot and sticky mess, panting and in states of euphoria. After a moment, their bodies began to cool, and Lavi shakingly reached for the blankets and tugged it over them.

Allen lay trembling slightly, his leg twitching for some reason, utterly spent. He felt cold without Lavi touching him, despite the blankets, and moved closer, snuggling against his body. The older boy embraced him, nuzzling his neck.

'Th-that was good...' Allen managed to speak, his voice barely audible. His body felt heavy like lead, but at the same time light and floaty. He let his eyes slide closed, unable to stay awake any longer.

'I love you Allen...' Was the last thing he heard Lavi say before welcomed darkness enveloped him.

--

Lavi splashed water into his face, washing the tiredness away. It was almost eleven in the morning, and Allen was still asleep. He himself had only woken up a minute ago.  
He smiled at his reflection sleepily. He felt tired and his muscles ached a little, but he felt good. He himself hadn't been a virgin, having had sex twice in the past, once while drunk and the other for fun, but those times had meant nothing. He now knew why people made a big deal out of it.  
It hadn't been just sex; it had been a union, the ultimate confession of love. He knew it sounded corny but that's what it felt like. He hoped Allen enjoyed it too, and by the way he'd acted last night, he got the feeling he had.

He dried his face with one of the fluffy towels and pulled on a clean shirt and change of pants. He walked out of the bathroom. Allen was still in bed asleep on his stomach, a serene smile teasing the corners of his mouth. Lavi grinned, came over and sat down on the edge of the mattress. He placed a gently kiss on the boy's cheek and gently rubbed his naked shoulder, from which the blanket had slipped off. The exorcist stirred and blinked sleepily awake.

'Morning love.' Lavi gave him another kiss.

'Mn, morning...' the shorter yawned.

'We should probably leave to investigate soon.' Lavi explained. Allen pouted and sat up, holding the blankets to his chest like a girl would.

'Do we have to?'

'Yes.' The redhead chuckled and stood up. 'Anyway, I'll go get us breakfast. They don't have room service in the morning unfortunately so I'll be back in a bit. You have a shower and get dressed and whatever, yeah?'

'Yeah...' Allen nodded, blushing shyly. Unable to resist, Lavi sat back down and gave him a kiss on the lips. Allen grabbed either of his shoulders and kissed back. After they pulled away for air the white-haired boy leant his head against the older's chest, listening to his heart.

'Last night... Can we do it again tonight?'

'I dunno...' Lavi laughed, 'Think you're up for it?'

'Yes.'

'How about right now?' he grinned slyly. Allen blushed deeper and shook his head.

'Not right now.'

'Then tonight.' Lavi kissed hios head one last time before getting up to leave. He felt extremely happy. He and Allen had weeks to spend together.

--

**Ok...**

**I didn't think that turned out as bad as it could have been but it's not as good as I would like it. Please review if you wish.**

**I am blushing so much right now.**


End file.
